


Jack's First Christmas

by SupernaturalLove14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalLove14/pseuds/SupernaturalLove14
Summary: Dean and the reader spend time to make Jack’s first Christmas something special.
Relationships: Dean Winchester x Reader, Dean Winchester x You, Dean x You, dean x reader - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	Jack's First Christmas

“So…” Dean begins standing behind you in the kitchen as he wraps his arms around your waist, leaning his head against your shoulder. “It’s December…”

“Yes, I know it’s December. It’s usually something that comes around every year.” Rolling your eyes so hard that they could probably pop out at any given moment, a light squeeze on your waist makes you turn your head slightly towards Dean. “What?”

“Don’t get sassy with me, sweetheart. I just thought that this year could be different.”  
“How different?”

“How about we celebrate Christmas?” The questioned lingered in the air for a good few moments that Dean thought you stopped breathing. Turning around in his arms, wrapping your arms around his neck, you raise an eyebrow. 

“You want to do Christmas?” The confusion on your face almost made him laugh, “Are you alright?”

“Sweetheart, I’m good. I just thought… this is Jack’s first proper Christmas. For once in our lives there is no big threat and I think this is the perfect time and maybe our only time to do something normal, something we could all enjoy. We could invite Jody and the girls, Donna, Cas, Charlie and Bobby. Have one big family Christmas.” A smile appeared on his face, as you couldn’t help but smile and nod your head back at him. His arms around your waist tightened before lifting you up and swirling around as you gave out a laugh cause of his reaction. “So I take it, that's a yes?”

“Yes. Definitely a yes. I just didn't expect you to want to do Christmas. Normally I would have to persuade you to do even a little bit of Christmas.”

“Well this year is different. I got my girlfriend, my brother, mom, Jack, and for once nothing is out to destroy the world, nothing is out to kill us. I just think that for once I want to do what I want. We usually never get this. Every Christmas we get pulled out on some job god knows where. This year is different. I can feel it. Lets just go out on all of it. Tree, decorations, family dinner, hell it's snowing let's have a snowball fight.” Laughing at his enthusiasm, both of yours and Dean’s smiles growing bigger by the minute that you didn't think was possible. 

Hearing footsteps coming towards the kitchen, the both of you turn to look at who was entering. A tall figure still in pyjamas enters the kitchen with a yawn, covering it with his hand before running it through his long hair. “Morning Sammy.” 

“Morning. There coffee?” 

“Yeah, I just put some on not too long ago, it should still be hot. Want breakfast? I’m making pancakes for when Jack wakes up.” You say, leaving Dean’s arms, a bitch face on Dean appears making you chuckle at his childlike behaviour. “...And Dean.” 

“Sure, what’s going on?” Sam asked, looking between the two before grabbing his coffee of the morning. 

“Christmas. Sammy.”

“We’re celebrating Christmas…?” Sam started to say, confusion set on his face like he wasn’t expecting his big brother to actually want to do something normal. 

“Yes. We’re celebrating Christmas. So get your Christmas mood going cause we got a lot to do.” Dean moves away from you as he grabs some coffee as well to quench his thirst. 

“So you said we are getting a tree?” You say as Sam decides to leave the kitchen. 

“Yeah I’m on it, Sam and I can get the tree and some Christmas food. Y/n, you can get some decorations.” Dean started to list, setting down his now empty cup of coffee. Wrapping one of arms around your waist to pull her into a side hug, Dean gave you a kiss on the forehead before heading off to get his tasks done for the day. As Dean had left to go find Sam and get the tree and food, You scrolled on your phone for the nearest store that sold some good Christmas decorations, knowing you would need to get a fair amount for the bunker, leaving the extra pancakes in the fridge for Jack to heat up later. 

After a couple of hours of searching the store for some good Christmas decorations, you finally made it back to the bunker, Jack was no where to be found yet. Assuming he was still asleep, it was still technically early. Starting to hang up some of the decorations, you leave a box for the tree while you decorate the library and war room. Spending a few hours getting most of it done, you head down to Jack’s room to see what he’s up to.

Opening the door slightly, Jack is sitting on his bed with his laptop in his lap. Turning his head to you with a smile. 

“Morning Jack, I was going to make some Christmas cookies, I thought you might want to help.” Jack smile grew even bigger as he nodded his head quickly, dropping his laptop onto the bed in front of him before scrambling off to join you in the kitchen.

Spending the rest of the afternoon making cookies, teaching Jack the ropes of baking. You couldn’t help but give out a chuckle as Jack smiled widely back at you, decorating the cookies you both had baked. By the time Dean and Sam had returned, there sat a Christmas tree in the library. You and Jack both marvelled at the tree, as Jack also stared at all the Christmas decorations that you had put up earlier that day. 

“Hey Jack.” Dean started to say as he clapped his hand onto Jack’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze before pulling him closer to the tree. “So what do you think?”

“It’s amazing.” Jack replied in wonder, his eyes lingering on the tree before noticing the box of decorations on one of the tables labelled tree. “But what is it for?”

“Well, we decided we’re going to celebrate Christmas? Your first Christmas.” Sam explained, smiling down at Jack. 

“We going to celebrate Christmas!” An excited Jack exclaimed. “Can I decorate the tree?”

“Of course you can Jack, we left it for you to do.” You told him, as he rushed to the box of the decorations. That afternoon was spent decorating the tree and preparing all of the food that the boys had gotten. Jody, the girls, Cas, Charlie and Bobby had all said they were coming down for the evening when you had quickly called them this morning. They would probably get to the bunker around 4pm. Leaving Sam with Jack in the library, you and Dean quickly got to work on the food. Sam and Dean had gotten a chicken as there were no turkey left, which Dean prepared while you worked on the vegetables. 

By the time that all the food was in the oven on on the stove being cooked, the guests had arrived. You could hear the loud noise of the bunker’s door opening to know that they had all arrived. Sam and Jack were the first to greet everyone, as you and Dean made finishing touches on food. 

“Heya Jody!” Dean said as you both had walked into the War Room to see everyone standing near the staircase. Dean pulled Jody into a hug, before moving onto the rest of the guests. You were quickly pulled into a hug by the girls before Bobby and Cas had crowded round you, each of them wishing you all a merry Christmas. “Alright, dinner is nearly ready, all we need to do is get the table set in the library.” Dean ordered around, as he kissed your forehead when him and Sam passed you to head into the library area. 

Luckily on you shopping trip earlier that day you had come across some nice tableware that seemed Christmas-like enough. Pulling it out the box you and the boys set the table for all eleven of you guys. 

With Christmas dinner dished up, you were surrounded by friends and family. Dean sat next to you, an arm loosely around you shoulders. “Thank you all for coming, lets have an amazing Christmas. Cheers.” Everyone raised their glasses as Dean finished his quick speech before clinking glasses together, taking a large gulp of the drink inside. Eating dinner surrounded by family and friends was wonderful, you’d never seen a group of hunters just look so carefree and relaxed. It was like they were completely different people. Even Dean smile was real, not putting on a fake one to make everyone believe he was fine, this time is was real and it showed in his eyes. 

As dinner was over, you quickly slipped out if the library to grab a bag from yours and Dean’s shared room. Heading back into the now clean library where everyone was waiting before passing it to Jack. “Merry Christmas Jack! It’s from all of us. ” He beamed up at the thought of getting a present. Almost ripping out of the bag before tearing off the wrapping paper, he instantly hugged you at seeing his present, a brand new laptop, thank god for the money they were able to hustle to get this. 

“Thank you so much! I love it!” Hugging practically everyone in the room, you could see how much different people were today. Even though it wasn’t technically Christmas Day, it was still an amazing day to remember as Dean wrapped his arms around you, kissing you lightly on the head as you both watched Jack spend time with the family. Jack’s first Christmas could not have been more perfect.


End file.
